Pokémon Transformations
by Zelda-Tetra-Sheik
Summary: A young girl doesn't know what adventures await for her arrival in Sinnoh. She doen't doesn't even know what pokemon are but her life is about to change completely when she discovers them. Zelda doesn't know what mysteries Sinnoh has in store for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon-Transformations**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The light was dim as I saw the glimmering sun set for the very last time at the place I have called home for more than 18 years. Ever since I was a newborn child I have lived in this house. It was sad to leave but I knew at some time I would need a change and now was the right time. I was going to a region called Sinnoh, I've never been there but I have heard the traveler really enjoyed their time there. There was not a dry eye as the final good lucks were said. My taxi was waiting outside, so I had to leave. I waved goodbye as they beckoned me farewell. A lonely tear trickled down my cheek as I looked back at the place I could no longer call home. It was official, I had left. It seemed like a dream because it was so unbelievable, I pinched myself, I winced but I didn't wake. It was real. The fright began to kick in, I was scared. After I thought about it, (for what seemed like five minutes but was actually ten), it didn't seem so bad. I was finally free.

The night was cold and chilling as I stepped out of the taxi at the airport. The sun was well below the horizon and it would have been pitch black if airport lights were switched off. It was surprisingly warm as the automatic doors shut behind me. The airport was full of life as couples and families rushed to catch their flight. I carried my luggage to the desk and I placed onto the conveyer belt ready to be loaded onto the plane. I walked casually to gate passing all the security gates. I sat down in a seat at my gate and waited. Not long later the plane was ready to be boarded. I got up, strolled to the entrance of the gate leading to the plane and presented my ticket to the woman behind the desk. She smiled as she allowed me to pass. I walked through and turned as I got to a corner. There's no turning back now. I entered the plane and the lady on board the plane guided me to my seat. I sat down and buckled up my seat belt. Slowly I was drifting to sleep.

I woke suddenly as the plane jolted and skidded across the runway. We had landed. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. The bright orange sun was rising, causing the sky to be bright pink. My first glimpses of Sinnoh are beautiful, I thought to myself. Indeed they were. I was so excited to be in Sinnoh. I collected my hand luggage and exited the plane. I paced to the baggage collection point and waited for my bags. I spotted them on the slowly moving carousel and hauled them off. I wheeled them outside and took my first breath of the crisp fresh air of Sinnoh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon-Transformations**

Chapter 2: **The Arrival**

I was greeted by my friend, Emily Natasha Delton or Em. She had changed considerably, since when I had last seen her. Her short blonde her, was now half-way down her back, and swayed in the gentle breeze. Her cute childish face suddenly looked much more mature, with brown eyes that dazzled, and boasted brightness, and happiness, that could only have been seen on someone who had lived in a world, that I had now discovered. She wore a bright summery dress that was as bright as the sun, and the same colour. It flailed at her knees, barely reaching. She sported white thongs that flopped around. She was always cheerful. She was like my twin, only always just a bit different. I was a brunette, my hair the same length, but thicker, and wavier. The dress I wore was a sky blue, and my eyes a deep ocean blue. Our thongs were the same though.

"Ashley Laura Reed!!! It's so good to see you! It's been so long! You look terrific, Zelda!" (The story behind the nickname Zelda is a long one, but yes, that is my nickname) She embraced me, and half-squished me from excitement. She was ecstatic.

It was fantastic to see her. She was a whole world away, so I could never see her, except some holidays, but over the years, we had come to the stage where we still had no time, even in the holidays to see each other, and before, when we did, she would always come to me. We constantly emailed each other, but that was never enough. She drove me to her hill-top home, which had a beautiful view over the beach, with sapphire waves lapping at its soft sand, a pale gold, over the forest, the canopy of jade, hiding the mystery of it's existence and of what's beyond and over the roof-tops of the rest of the town. It was simply breath-taking.

She skipped me to my room and let me settle in. We attempted to cook pancakes, apart we would both have been perfectly capable to cook them, but together we were a deadly combination, so we settled for leftovers. Today, we had decided, or more like she had decided and I had agreed, that we would go on a bit of an adventure…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon-Transformations**

**Chapter 3: The Start of Something New…**

Em and I left the house at approximately 10:30am. Everyone was out and about, and continuing with their normal routine. We determined a route, or more like a plan to go into the forest, and try to uncover its mysteries. I pondered on that thought…

"It's going to take more than one day." I shared my new-found knowledge.

"I know. That's what makes it exciting." She danced a couple of steps, and then we continued down the path. The gravel grinded under foot as the track started to become more forgotten and un-managed. The trees were sparse at first, but it didn't take long until we had to start ducking and weaving under and around branches, if we didn't quite get past it, we would snag on it and the branch would grab us. Then we would have to try and get un-stuck. The light started to fade, until we were so deep in, that it was like an inky-black night.

"I think we should go back… Maybe we can come back tomorrow with a torch, I think it's starting to get late…" The cautious side of me was starting to fight.

"Nonsense. We don't need torches, I can see perfect-" She tripped on a root, that had just slipped her gaze. "-ly. Fine, we can go back, but we're going to get through here, whether it takes us our whole lives." I knew that deep down, she knew I was right.

We wandered back the way we came. When we had gotten back to the house, the sun was setting. All that time spent wandering around in the darkness had really bitten a huge chunk out of the time we had. Em's stomach grumbled in contempt, and we both laughed. It was defiantly time to eat something, tomorrow we should probably bring lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon-Transformations**

**Chapter 4: We're on the road…**

I lazily woke up the next morning and rolled over. I parted my eyelids a few millimeters and peered up through my squinted eyes at the clock at my bedside table. The digital seconds flashing, and then changing, racing to get the next minute. 8:30am no, 8:31am. I struggled to lift my head off the pillows and sat up, or as close to 'up' as I could. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes, immediately refreshed, then swung my legs around, and out from underneath the doona. I pushed myself off the bed and allowed myself a moment to steady and get my balance. The carpet was soft, and surprisingly warm underneath my bare feet. I stumbled to the bathroom and had a shower. The hot water would certainly wake me up.

I strolled out into the kitchen, dressed ready for the day's adventures, and Em was already up. She always wakes early. We had something less adventurous for breakfast this morning; cereal. Can never fail… almost. But no tragedy this morning, so we set off, this time more knowledgeable, better prepared and with an idea of what was ahead.

Hearing the recognizable crunching of the gravel made me smile to myself. Not only was it familiar, but it was slightly relaxing. It was awesome to know that soon we'd be back exploring through the forest, not knowing what we'd find. But this time, there was something we didn't expect, at the clearing before the forest.


End file.
